1-UP Studio
| founder = Kameoka Shinichi Kouji Tsuda | defunct = | location_city = Tokyo | location_country = Japan | locations = | area_served = | key_people = President Gen Kadoi Representative Directors Yoshiaki Koizumi Keizo Kato Representative Auditor Futoshi Yamaguchi | products = Mother 3 Mana series Super Mario series | brands = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 38 (2018) | parent = Nintendo (2013–present) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} , formerly , is a Japanese Nintendo-funded and owned video game developer founded on June 30, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. On February 1, 2013, the company announced that due to their recent co-development efforts with Nintendo, that they were undergoing a change in internal structure, which included changing the name of their company to 1-UP Studio. History The company consists of many ex-Square Co., Ltd. 2D artists. At least two of its founders (Kameoka Shinichi and Kouji Tsuda) had previously worked on the award-winning Mana series on the Game Boy and Super NES platforms. Nintendo trademarked the original Brownie Brown name, the meaning of the name is that, according to Brownie Brown's old website, a brownie is a hard working elf, and the elf that is on their logo, is named Brown, thus he is the Brownie Brown.Go Nintendo » Blog Archive » New Nintendo trademarks The founders left Square due to "differing ideals." The company's first original creation was the Japan-only Magical Vacation for the Game Boy Advance, which was released in 2001. Another popular title developed by Brownie Brown was Sword of Mana, which was created for and published by Square Enix. Thought to be a new title in the Seiken Densetsu series, it was actually an enhanced remake of the first game in the series, Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden (known as Mystic Quest in Europe and Final Fantasy Adventure in North America). The company has also been credited with the development of Mother 3 in a collaborative effort with Shigesato Itoi and HAL Laboratory, and Magical Starsign (Magical Vacation: When the Five Stars Align in Japan) for the Game Boy Advance. Brownie Brown, one of the game's three developers, expressed interest in a Nintendo DS port of Mother 3 if Nintendo asked them to make it, and that they would like it to be enjoyed by fans abroad. While the company has only released video games for Nintendo's handheld video game systems up to this point, the company had previously announced a title for the Nintendo GameCube, named Gofuku, which was scheduled for release in 2005 and was announced alongside Magical Vacation: When the Five Stars Align.GAF - News - Brownie Brown reveals new DS RPG & GC gameRPGamer - News Bulletin - Brownie Brown Names Latest Project The company's most recent release is Blue Dragon Plus for the Nintendo DS, developed alongside Mistwalker.Go Nintendo » Blog Archive » Brownie Brown developing Blue Dragon Plus Brownie Brown entered into the downloadable games market in 2009 with Kappa Michi, a DSiWare game. Brownie Brown also announced the DS title Livly Garden, which is based on a browser game from So-net Entertainment and is due for release in Japan on January 28. http://ds.livly.com/ Brownie Brown is also aiding the development of two Level-5 titles, Professor Layton and the Last Specter and Fantasy Life, for the DS and 3DS respectively. On February 1, 2013, the company announced on their original official website that due to their recent co-development efforts with Nintendo, Brownie Brown had undergone a change in internal structure, which includes officially changing the name of their company to 1-UP Studio. List of games developed Game Boy Advance *''Magical Vacation'' *''Mother 3'' *''Sword of Mana'' Nintendo DS *''Magical Starsign'' *''Heroes of Mana'' *''Blue Dragon Plus'' *''Livly Garden'' *''London Life'' in Professor Layton and the Last Specter (co-developed with Level-5) *''A Kappa's Trail'' (downloadable game for Nintendo DSi) Nintendo 3DS *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (development cooperation) *''Fantasy Life'' (production assistance) *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (development cooperation) Wii U *''Super Mario 3D World'' (development cooperation) *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (development cooperation) Nintendo Switch *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (development cooperation) References External links *Official website Category:Brownie Brown games Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:First-party video game developers Category:Nintendo divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game companies of Japan